1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having improved reliability with respect to external impacts applied thereto, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display panel includes two substrates facing each other, two electrodes respectively disposed on the two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal layer controls a transmittance of light passing therethrough after the light is output from the backlight unit, and thus the liquid crystal display displays an image using the light passing through the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display panel.